The Air That I Breathe
by hipsterhippogriff
Summary: Starting at the beginning of Lily and James' seventh year, this is a fanfic about their 'will they won't they' relationship. Hope you like it xxx
1. Chapter 1- The Badge

Lily just knew that her last year would be something special. She just had a good feeling about it. She made her way through the crowds of people on platform 9¾, her shiny new Head Girl causing an awed silence over a group of cocky second years. Lily smiled, being Head Girl was a huge responsibility but it could be fun! She just wished she knew her counter-part was, hopefully it would be someone who wasn't too annoying or she may have to be very un-Head Girl like and hex them!

"Why do I have to come to this freak show every year?!"

Lily groaned, why did her sister have to be so awful? And so terribly loud, about 5 different families around them started at Petunia in shock. Lily's diplomatic parents chose to ignore Petunia's whining and began to say goodbye to their favourite daughter.

"You will write won't you? Even if it's only every now and then?" said Lily's mother tearfully, causing Lily and her father to roll their eyes, she said the same thing every year September 1st for the past 6 years.

"Of course she will, she always does! Just because she's Head Girl doesn't mean she's too high and mighty to write to her lowly Muggle parents," joked Lily's Dad, cheekily winking at Lily making her chuckle.

"Oh shut up, Dad!" Lily replied, she checked her watch and was surprised at the time, she only had a few minutes before the train left, "Right I've got to go! Love you all so much! Bye!" Lily kissed and hugged her loving parents and awkwardly waved to a sulky Petunia and walked off toward the train searching for her best friends.

It wasn't until she was in the train corridor she heard a familiar shriek "LILY! EEEEP!" Mary ran towards Lily, knocking several people over on her way "Sorry, sorry, excuse me. For Merlin's sake, get out of my way! Hi Lils!" Lily couldn't help but laugh her head off at her best friend and the trail of destruction she'd left behind her.

"Hello! How are you?!'" Lily asked Mary, who was now dragging her into the compartment that held all their friends.

" I am very! You will never guess what happened to me this summer!" Mary began to tell a rather exciting tale involving a pool party in Italy. Lily spent a happy hour listening to her friends recount their summers each with equal excitement and enthusiasm.

Lily finally stood up and said "Right then, as much as I would love to stay and chat, but I must go and meet all the prefects…oh the trails of being Head Girl!" Lily flashed a cheeky grin at her friends and set off for the Heads compartment, wondering who the Head Boy was…

James had never felt this nervous before, and he'd been dragged into Professor McGonagall's office countless times for general rule breaking. But this was different, a fear of failure had haunted him since the letter from Dumbledore had arrived at the Potter's house. Whatever reason the Headmaster had for giving him such a massive responsibility, James couldn't understand it. Neither could any of his friends, Sirius laughed so hard he had to leave the room, Remus looked extremely shocked but held in his laughter until after he'd congratulated James and Peter stupidly thought this would help them do even bigger pranks. Now James sat alone in the Heads compartment feeling like a complete fraud.

The sound of the door sliding open snapped James out of his miserable thoughts. To his surprise he saw Lily Evans standing there, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Lily looked beyond confused, she looked shell shocked in fact. Then she spotted the Head Boys badge pinned onto James robes and her mouth dropped open in disbelief, " You're Head Boy? But I-" she stopped and raised as if to protect the badge on her robes from whatever prank she thought he was pulling. Then James realised it wasn't just any badge…Lily the object of his affections for the past two was Head Girl.

Suddenly James was filled with a sense that this year would be special. He just had a good feeling about.


	2. Chapter 2- Truce

***Sorry this chapter is a bit short and boring! :) ***

**The Welcome feast **

"Come on, Lily! Cheer up!" Mary groaned.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down? I have to spend my last year at Hogwarts with Potter and you want me to calm down?" Lily was so angry she couldn't even take in the delight of being back at her beloved school.

"It's not like you have to marry him! Chill out, it's hardly a trail to have to spend some extra time with one of the hottest boys in our year!" Marlene giggled despite Lily's glare.

"I do not want to spend a second longer than I have to with that idiot" said Lily folding her arms like a petulant child.

Marlene opened her mouth to continue the argument that had been raging for the past 2 hours, but then thought it would just be easier to distract the stubborn Head-Girl, "Anyway! Have you seen Francesca Stone's new hair? Oh my lord, it looks like a dying badger!"

Further down the Gryffindor table were a group of four boys that were enjoying the welcoming feast much more than Lily was. The Marauders were the most popular people at Hogwarts, well Sirius and James were, everyone really like Remus but he was a bit shy and most found Peter a bit of a loser. In the past, barely a week went by without the Marauders hexing someone in the middle of the corridor or pulling a hilarious prank. However, now the boys had matured, they still pulled pranks, but they were more sophisticated and spectacular rather than just childish fun, and they very rarely hexed people, except if the boys had a justified reason. Also the Marauders had lost their sickening arrogance and cocky swagger, which them even more popular. Besides the Slytherins, everyone liked them, except one redhead who James had loved for so long.

"For Merlin's sake, Prongs, forget about her!" Sirius groaned.

"I haven't even mentioned her!" James replied wondering if it was that obvious he was thinking about how furious Lily was when she'd found out he was Head Boy.

"Yeah but it's written all over your face! You're just pissed she didn't throw herself at you the minute she saw you!" Sirius retorted.

"Sod off." James prodded angrily at his half eaten Yorkshire pudding.

"Well if you're gonna be like this then-"

Remus put a hand up to silence Sirius, "Leave it, Padfoot. And Prongs, aren't you suppose to be going to see Professor Dumbledore tonight?"

"Yeah, he said in the letter he wanted to welcome the new Head Boy and Girl…" James suddenly grinned, this meant extra time with Lily, even if she hated him, he loved to just be near her. Maybe she'd eventually realise he wasn't such a prick after all!

Sirius groaned again, "Well done, Moony! I don't know which is worse Prongs being a miserable git or being a gormless loved up git!"

**Professor Dumbledore's Office**

"Welcome back, Miss Evans and Mr Potter. I do hope you enjoyed the welcome feast!" Dumbledore smiled at the two students in front of him. His chosen Head-Boy and Girl were as different as possible, Lily was a quiet, studious, gifted girl who was fairly shy but had an extremely fiery temper. James, however, was very loud, very bright and a natural troublemaker. Both of these students were well-liked and natural leaders, perfect qualities for the Head pupils. Dumbledore hoped that Lily will help James to become more responsible, and James will make Lily come out of her shell more and worry less.

The Headmaster continued, "I do wish you both to know I have complete faith in your ability to do an excellent job as Head Girl and Boy." Lily smiled gratefully but James still looked anxious, "I can see you are worried, Mr Potter, however you do not need to be. You were my first and only choice to be Head Boy, I trust you whole heartedly with this responsibility."

James looked astounded at this, he managed to say "Thank you, Professor…for this…thank you"

Professor Dumbledore smiled even more at this, "It is my pleasure, Mr Potter. Now, onto to your sleeping arrangements"

"Sleeping arrangements?" Lily choked.

"Yes, Miss Evans. You and Mr Potter will sleep in the Head's Dormitory, you will have separate bedrooms, obviously, and a sitting room. I wish you a good evening exploring your new quarters, and a lovely first day of school tomorrow."

James and Lily bid good night to the Headmaster and set off for the Head's dormitory.

Lily stopped when they came to their portrait hole, and turned to James saying "Look, I'm not exactly happy about this but I guess we have to live and work together so can we try and get on?"

James grinned "Of course, after you Head Girl.", holding the portrait hole open for Lily, he couldn't help thinking this was a huge advance from Lily being unable to bare being in the same room as him.

Lily smiled and walked into their new sitting room and was amazed by how lovely it was. It was done in gold and red, just like the Gryfinnor common room but it was quitter and it had a record player in the corner. There was two armchair, a sofa and two desks facing each other. At the back of the room was a majestic stone stair case leading to an upstairs landing with a bathroom in the middle of two virtually identical, spacious rooms.

After exploring Lily made to go into her room but before she left, she turned and said "Goodnight, Potter. Sleep well"

To James, those two short sentences meant more to him than anything in the world.


	3. Chapter 3- Realisation

**AN: Thank you all soooo much for the follows! This is my first ever fanfic so it means a lot! I love all of you lots and lots like jelly tots! xxx Hope you enjoy ;)**

James smiled to himself. Charms was going much better than he'd expected, he had a seat behind Lily so he could look at her without being too obvious and the lesson had just consisted of a ridiculously easy practical so there was no need for boring note taking. James had spent most of the lesson sketching a snitch and thinking about the beautiful Head Girl.

_I have to stop thinking like this! The most I can hope for now is to be her friend and that's enough for now._

Sirius nudged James', disrupting his thoughts. Sirius smirked and whispered "Still perving on Evans? Maybe it will be less obvious when you get your 'I love Gingers' tattoo on your forehead."

"Shut up, Padfoot." snapped James irritably.

"I think that's your best comeback yet!"

"I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut up in about two seconds, I will have to break your neck."

"Really, Prongsie? What makes you think you're man enough to take me on?"

"I'm warning you, I will kill you!"

"Come at me then!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Go then, or are you too scared?"

"That's it! I'm gonna set all your motorbike shit on fire!"

Sirius gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I bloody would! And I'm gonna tell Linda French that you fancy her!"

"That's just cruel! I'm gonna have that minger chasing me for months!"

"I warned you!"

Lily let out a small chuckle, listening to Potter and Black's argument had been the best part of this horrendous class. Normally she liked Charms, but this lesson was nothing short of hell. She had been seated next to Danielle Davison, the most annoying girl in the world. She was a stupid, self-centered, vain, idiotic slut she'd ever had the misfortune of sharing oxygen with.

"So, then Fran was like really? I was like well duh! I mean she'd practically stolen Kay's boyfriend! I mean I have snogged him a bit but like I was completely drunk! So then she was all like it was your fault and then I was like"

Lily considered stabbing herself with quill just to end this hell. Even her wand irritated Lily, it has diamantes glued on and a pink dragon-hide handgrip.

_I think I will just have to choke her, she will not shut up! Jesus Christ does this girl have a bloody mute button_

Danielle flicked her backcombed to hell hair and said in her high pitch voice "Isn't she just such a whore?"

Lily realised the bimbo was addressing her. _The best thing to do here is just nod and make some vague yes noise. I wonder if asking Professor Flitwick if I can go and drown myself is too drastic. Try and tune the hoe out! Never thought I'd be glad to hear Potter arguing. _

"I'm gonna cut your hair of in your sleep"

"I'm gonna hide your glasses, four eyes"

"I'll break your broomstick,"

"Right back at you, dickhead"

"And smash your beater's bat,"

"I'll just nick your lucky gloves"

"And burn all your robes,"

"Like you would even dare"

Lily couldn't hide her grin. If someone had told her she would be grateful for a Marauder domestic, she would have checked them straight into St Mungo's. But listening to their bickering was the only thing stopping her from throwing herself out of the window.

***RING***

_Thank the merciful lord! Now get me away from this crazy bitch!_

Lily shoved all her stuff haphazardly into her school bag and said "Erm, I'll see you later, Danielle. Bye." And then raced out of the classroom before the stupid slut could follow her. Lily almost danced down the corridor to celebrate her freedom, but as she enjoyed people not thinking she was insane she was contented with just smiling widely and walking with a spring in her step on her way to her favourite class.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn!" Lily greeted the Potion master gleefully.

The plump teacher turned to smile fondly at his star pupil, "Greetings, Lily. How are you today?"

"Charms wasn't great today but I'm excited to start this new potion." Lily always knew how to charm Professor Slughorn, showing any interest in what they were about to start was essential in their companionship.

"Well it is quite difficult but I'm sure you can handle it" Slughorn said with a wink. He then proceeded to greet the class and inform them also that they will be making the complex Felix Felicis. "So this potion will take us a good 6 months to brew it and it will count towards a large proportion of your final grade. So it's up to you to choose your part- Black! Potter!" The whole of the class turned to see the two boys look slightly sheepish.

_As they should! Black looks like he's trying to break Potter's arm and Potter's got Black in a headlock! They are both insane!_

Professor Slughorn swelled like a bullfrog, "You two will not be working together. Black, you work with Wright, Potter you work with Evans, maybe some of her maturity can rub off on you!"

_WHAT?!_

James picked up his stuff and moved over to Lily's bench and shot her an apologetic look and once Slughorn had set them to work, James had the decency to whisper "Sorry you're stuck with me for the next six months, I promise not to be too much of an idiot."

Lily, despite her best efforts to keep a straight face, smiled at him, "It's nothing, you're pretty good at potions."

James pulled a face of mock horror "Has the high and mighty Evans just given me, James Potter aka arrogant toerag, complete arsehole etc., a compliment?"

Lily lightly shoved him, "Oh shut up! Anyway, I think I owe you one."

"Really?" James replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well you and Black arguing was the only thing stopping me from stabbing my dear friend Danielle in the neck so cheers for stopping me from becoming a murderer!"

James laughed but then abruptly stopped and replied in an odd voice, "How much of the argument did you hear?"

"Somewhere around 'I will break your neck' to burning Black's robes." James visibly relaxed and began to laugh again, "How do you and Black get on so well, yet you fight like cat and dog?"

James smirked at this question and replied "He's not just my friend, he's more like my brother really and you can't really choose your family."

Lily's smile faded a little at the thought of her broken relationship with her sister, "Yeah, I guess not. So do you think we should start with boiled Honeywater mixed with the essence of Lavender?"

The rest of the lesson was spent with the Head Boy and Girl working together perfectly, they took it in turns to add ingredients and stirring the mixture. They actually worked together better than even they thought they would, James would occasionally make Lily laugh at some joke and she would reply making the Marauder laugh just as hard.

_Who would have thought I could work with James for a whole lesson and not want to kill him? Maybe he's not too bad after all... _


	4. Chapter 4 - Friday Night

**Thank you again for the follows/favs! Also a big thank you to my girls Kelsey (my fellow Harry Potter nerd) and Faye (the most awesome Hufflepuff), :D**

**Hope you enjoy xx**

**(All the music in this is as of 2013)**

September had been extraordinarily uneventful. No one had played any pranks that were worth noticing, homework was given and people went to lessons. James usually would be extremely bored with such an uneventful month, but someone had been like a shining light, adding fun into the dullest tasks. Lily Evans was now, not just the girl he fancied but, a great friend. Her infectious laugh brightened up boring Head duties, and her wicked sense of humour could reduce all the Marauders to tears. Everything about her was interesting, and the more James learned about her, the more she occupied his mind. Lily was perfect to him; she was smart, funny, always up for a laugh and completely gorgeous. He couldn't help but smile when she was around.

"Oi, Potter!" He heard her voice ring through the corridor. He turned around already smiling his famous smirk.

"Hello, Evans. What can I do for you?"

She smiled back at him. _Merlin, how is it possible to look that good? Surely its not legal!_

"What are you doing tonight?"

James' heart stopped. _Is she asking me out?! Stay calm. Be cool._

"Nothing much, probably just homework. I know I'm such a party animal. Why?"

"I was thinking of having an unofficial Heads meeting, if you're free. So we can finalize Hogesmeades visits and stuff, I know it's not the most fun thing for a Friday night but I do have some Honeydukes chocolate I may be willing to share, if you're interested?" She winked cheekily causing James to practically die.

_Lily Evans wants to spend her Friday night with me. Am I actually awake?_

"Well I can't turn down the offer of food, I'll be there. 7 in the sitting room?"

"Cool see you there." And with that she strolled off to her class, leaving James doing a victory dance inside all the way to class.

"Prongs, are you even listening to me?"

"Padfoot, I think he's finally lost it. He's had that dazed look all afternoon."

Sirius whacked James with a book, causing him to awake from his daydream

"What was that for?" he yelled, throwing his Potions textbook at his best friend.

"I was asking you what you think our next prank should be, however you were staring off into space like a complete moron so therefore I hit you."

Remus laughed, "Big words there Padfoot." He dodged a well-aimed cushion from the Gryffindor Beater, "I think I know what is occupying our dear Prongs' mind. It wouldn't be a certain redhead, would it?"

James blushed slightly.

Sirius shook his head, "Mate, you need to forget about her. She is pretty cool and a good laugh but she doesn't want to date you. Move on to someone else, please. For our sanity as much as yours."

Smirking, James replied, "That's where you are wrong. We're having a meeting tonight, which she asked me about. It is basically a date."

Simultaneously Remus and Sirius groaned, they both liked Lily but they knew she only liked James as friend and if James kept carrying on fancying her, it was going to end in a complete disaster.

James arrived in the Head's dormitory bang on 7, not wanting to appear too eager. He was greeted with the sound of the record player, Lily loved it so much, and she was always playing with it.

"Evans! Are you here?" he shouted up the stairs as he went to get changed out of his robes.

"Hi! I'm just getting changed, I'll be right down."

James smiled, Lily was very stereotypical when it came to getting changed, she always took forever and would never leave the dorm without at the very least about 10 coats of mascara. He bet she would still look gorgeous with no makeup on.

He quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie, then went downstairs and lit the fire. He sat down in his favourite armchair, thinking about his favourite sport, Quidditch and the upcoming match against Hufflepuff.

After about 10 minutes, Lily rushed downstairs apologizing for being late. She took James breath away, she looked just stunning. She was wearing low rise, very short shorts, yet they didn't actually show any of her butt like some sluts' do, and the way her oversized grey sweatshirt slid of her shoulder was so sexy, but still so classy. She's just perfect.

Lily turned to him, with her hands on her hips and a sassy expression on her perfect face, "Take a picture, babe, it'll last longer. And it won't slap you if you continue to stare at it."

James cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment and grinned, "Sorry, Evans. You are looking good though. Much too good for our humble Head's meeting."

She blushed slightly and smiled, "Cheers. You look alright, yourself. Anyway, down to business."

The next few hours were spent discussing Hogesmeade visits, patrols and prefect meetings, all equally dull topics, yet somehow Lily was having the best Friday night she'd had in a long time. Potter just had a way to make her laugh so hard it hurts and she feel so relaxed with him, it was like she'd know him for ages. She'd realised that he wasn't the arrogant idiot he seemed to be, he was hilarious, easy to talk to and, most surprisingly, a good friend. A few weeks ago, if someone had said you will be having a great time just chatting to Potter about Head stuff, she would have died of shock. However now, she loved being around him, he was just so….fun.

"I think that's everything!" James said slamming the new patrol schedule on the table, "Or if that isn't everything, I'm going to chuck myself out of that window!"

Lily giggled, "Finally! Now, partaaaaay!"

James raised an eyebrow, "The Head Girl, a party animal? Why Professor McGonagall would die of shock."

"Ha bloody ha." She replied sarcastically, "What I was only going to get the chocolate and put on some music. Is that okay with you O great Head Boy?"

"No problems here. May I join you then, my darling Evans?"

Lily's laughter echoed up the stairs as she ran to get the large box of chocolates and music. She put the first record on and it was Maroon 5, one of Lily's favourite bands. As she went to sit, she noticed James's confusion, "Its Maroon 5, they're this muggle band and they are beyond amazing. I love them. This is their third album, Hands All Over." She explained, offing him some chocolates.

James smiled, "They seem pretty good, so what kind of music do you like?"

The two of them spent the whole night talking about their favourite music, favourite lessons, favourite chocolate (Lily was horrified to learn that James loved orange chocolate, her most hated chocolate) and loads of other random fact and stories about each other.

Lily suddenly squealed her favourite song has just begun playing, 'Come On Eileen' by Dexy's Midnight Runners, "I love this song!"

James stood up and offered Lily his hand, "Would you do the honour of dancing with me?" he asked, smirking his famous Marauders smirk.

Lily grinned, "I would love to!"

_Oh my god! I'm dancing with James Potter! And it is the most fun thing I have done in ages. I have officially lost it!_

They danced madly, making each other double over in laughter at each other's moves. Once the song had finished, they were both out of breath and panting like they had run a marathon.

Lily yawned, "I'm exhausted now! I think I'll go to bed before you kill me with your crazy dancing!"

James faked offence, "How very dare you! My dancing is amazing, Evans!"

Lily giggled, and as wen to go into her room she turned to him and said, "Call me Lily, not Evans."

James froze, shocked at this unexpected advance in their relationship. It had always been Evans, she used to hate him calling her by her first name. But now..

"Alright. Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, James"

And that was the night Lily finally admitted that they had become friends.


	5. Chapter 5 - Halloween

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this one! And also for hideous attempt at poetry! Cheers for the follows! Love you all xxx**

"So was your plan supposed to impress us?" Sirius dodged a quill from James.

"Sod off, Padfoot. This is pure genius."

Remus shook his head slowly, "Sorry, Prongs, mate, but I'm going to have to agree with Padfoot. This must be your worst plan yet."

"That is why it is so brilliant!"

"So it's bad on purpose?" Peter replied, extremely confused.

"It isn't bad, it is just simple and more mature."

Sirius barked a laugh, "Yeah, because leaving a note for a girl to meet up for a shag at a party is so mature."

"I swear to Merlin, Padfoot-"

"No fighting, children!" Remus joked, "But, come on, Prongs. Why can't you just be friends with Lily?"

James had tried over the years to explain to his friends what Lily meant to him, but, as cliché as it sounds, he couldn't put into words what he felt for her. She was his sun and he was drawn to her like a magnet. James just knew they were meant to be together, and being as stubborn and competitive as he was, there was no way he was giving convincing Lily she felt the same.

"Look, I'm going with this plan, with or with out your approval. So you can either help me or piss off."

Remus, Peter and Sirius exchanged a look of _'we may as well try and help this train wreck of a plan'_

Sounding defeated, Sirius said, "Alright. How are we going to get the supplies for this party then?"

**Halloween**

Lily had always loved Halloween, ever since she could remember. Everything about it she just adored: the dressing up, going trick or treating, getting sweets for free. She loved it even more at Hogwarts; the feast was spectacular every year. This year, however, she was going to the party organized by the Marauders in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had always avoided these parties, in the past, as James would have been there harassing her, but now they were friends and she could go and have a great night.

The party was all anyone could talk about all day, Mary had spent all of Herbology discussing what she was wearing and interrogating Lily on her outfit.

"For the last time, I refuse to wear anything slutty." Lily exclaimed.

"That's a pity, I could just picture you in thigh-high boots and a mini skirt." a deep voice said behind her.

Without turning around Lily knew who the voice belonged to, "Of course you could, James, my lovely little pervert. It just sounds like one of your weirdo fantasies."

Sirius suddenly appeared by Lily's side, laughing, "You are right there, Ginger."

"Hey don't call me Ginger!" Lily retorted, slapping his arm, "I think you will find I am a redhead."

"Yeah, and I'm a pumpkin."

"Shut up, Sirius. Anyway, was there a reason you two have so rudely interrupted my conversation?"

James grinned, "We were just wondering if you fine ladies where coming to our little 'get-together' tonight?"

Mary shrieked in excitement, "Of course we are! It is going to be epic!"

The boys looked a little surprised at Lily's best friend's outburst, and laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, she does that all the time!" Lily smiled, "We'll definitely be there."

James winked at her and said, "I'll see you there, babe."

Laughing Lily returned to her Mimbulus Mimbletonia, wondering what on earth she could wear.

"Phase One complete. We know she is definitely coming, so that's a positive. Hopefully everything else will go just as well." James stated confidently.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "Don't count your Flobberworms yet, mate. That was the easy part."

"Positive mental attitude, Padfoot! This will work I swear."

Lily had finally chosen her outfit. She was going to wear her black and white dress with bows on, a denim jacket and high black heels. She paired that with red lips, cat-wing eyeliner, nude eye shadow, lots of mascara and her hair in loose long waves.

As she examined herself in the mirror, searching for flaws, something floated into her room through the window. Lily moved towards it; it was a note folded into a bird. She carefully picked it up off her bed and read it.

_"Lily,_

_Roses are red,_

_As is your hair,_

_When you walk by_

_I can't help but stare._

_Violets are blue,_

_I like you,_

_Meet me by the smiling cat,_

_If you like me too."_

**The Party.**

"Lily! My favourite ginger of all time!" Sirius yelled, as Lily climbed through the portrait hole. Ignoring Sirius, she looked for her friends. The common room was completely packed with dancing people from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She had to admit the Marauders threw a good party; there was a table full of drinks, another of food, great music and even a proper dance-floor. Before she could enjoy the party, she needed to find her friends to discuss the note.

"Oh my god! That is the most romantic thing ever! I am dying, I am actually dying right now!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You don't think it's a little bit cheesy?"

Marlene shook her head excitedly, "Omg! No way! I so agree with Mary, it is the cutest thing ever. You have to go and meet him!"

Lily groaned, "It's going to be some troll like nerd, isn't it?"

Mary and Marlene simultaneously threw cushions at the Head Girl.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Lily! You are the prettiest girl in our whole year and I think Liam Fairclough seems to agree."

Lily turned to see the Hufflepuff Beater smiling at her. He was definitely looking at her, and he was extremely fit. Lily smiled back, hoping she looked sexy, rather than in pain.

_Oh god! He is coming over! Don't be weird!_

"Alright, Evans?"

"Yeah, you?" _Dazzle him with your conversational genius._

"All the better from talking to you." _Smooth._

Lily laughed, "I am very flattered."

"Excellent. So I think I'm gonna take a walk, get away from the mayhem…do you fancy joining me?"

"Well I am going to finish my drink and go for a walk alone, but maybe our paths will cross?" _Oooh I am such a slut._

Liam grinned widely, "I hope so, Evans. I'll see you later." And with a cheeky wink, he strode towards the portrait hole confidently.

Lily turn to face her friends, completely shocked at how confident she was with such a hot boy. Her friends looked ready to burst with excitement.

"What?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mary let out a loud noise, which was somewhere between exasperation, excitement and just general noise. "HE IS THE NOTE GUY"

Several people turned and stared at the brunette's outburst.

"Could you be any louder?" Lily replied anxiously, "And do you think so?"

"Yes! He was so flirting with you and he was asking you to 'take a walk'." Marlene winked, "He is definitely note guy."

Lily let out a small giggle, "Well I'm finished my drink, I think I will take a stroll. I may even visit the 'Smiling Cat' on my way." She downed what remained of her Butterbeer and left the common room, smiling excitedly at James on the way.

James nudged Sirius, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Sirius slurred, he'd had lots to drink.

"Lily! She has just smiled at me and left. She knows it's me who sent the note! And she's happy about it!"

Sirius clapped James on the back, "You're in there, mate! Go and get her!"

James laughed nervously, downed his Firewhisky and followed the Head Girl away from the party.

_Shit. This is it. What do I say to her? Don't be a dick whatever happens._

_Omg! I can't believe it. I'm Head Girl and I'm off to meet some hot guy in the middle of the night. Whatever happens, don't be weird. Jesus, there he is._

Liam strolled up to Lily, who had been trying to look casual next to the creepy cat statue.

"Alright, Evans. You look even better out here."

Lily could feel her cheeks reddening, luckily it was pretty dark, "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

Before she could say anything, Liam kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her centimeters away from him.

_OH MY GOD. I AM KISSING ONE OF THE HOTTEST GUYS IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL._

Lily ran her hands through his hair and then wrapped her arms around his neck. _I think I may have died and gone to heaven._

Liam pulled away from her gently, and began kissing her neck.

"I guess you wrote the note then." Lily managed to say through ragged breaths.

"Babe, I'd write the History Of Magic, if you wanted me to."

Lily felt her heart quicken as he leaned in to kiss her again.

_Merlin. I wish I'd have brought the map. Oh wait the statue is this way. I swear these bloody walls move. _

James jogged down the corridor towards the statue, his heart beating madly at the thought of Lily.

_Right, ok it should be-there it is!_

James spotted the weird smiling cat. He froze. He saw Lily. Kissing some random guy. His heart stopped dead. He dragged himself away from the amorous couple. He punched a wall to let out the hate, pain, frustration and every other feeling that he was feeling.

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 6 - Fight

James had managed to avoid Lily all week, in a sick way he was pleased with himself. This was the longest he not talked to her at school, in the past he could barely let a day go by without teasing her, asking her our or just being generally annoying. Now he couldn't bear to be around her.

It hurt too much.

James had taken short cuts and gone the longer way to lessons to avoid her. He showed up slightly late/on the bell to get out any pre-lesson conversation, then sprinted out off the class to evade her. On a night, James would either sleep in his old dorm or arrive ridiculously late and wake up early so he knew Lily would be asleep. She was still stubbornly trying to talk to him, but he just couldn't.

She had broken his heart without even knowing it.

**Thursday**

Thursdays used to be James favourite day, but this week he dreaded it. He had double potions and then patrol duties. Usually this would fill him with excitement at the prospect of almost the whole day with his favourite redhead, but instead he was filled with the agony only Lily Evans could cause.

He arrived for Potions just as the bell rang to avoid conversations. Silently he unpacked his books and quill, and prayed for a day of note taking and silent work for the first time in his life.

"Good morning, students. Today we will be continuing with some practical work on our Felix Felicis. So come, collect your potions and get on with your pair work."

_Just bloody great. Cheers, Slughorn, you fat bastard._

James went and got the cauldron like always, it used to be joke between him and Lily that she wasn't strong enough to carry it, but now there was nothing James wanted less than to joke with her.

She coughed awkwardly, "Right so we need 14 ounces of diced Dandelion root and 1.5 liters of boiled Wormwood Essence. So do you want to do the dandelion and I'll do the wormwood?"

Without looking at her directly he shrugged and said, "Alright, if you say so."

_Is that what my voice sounds like now? Boring. Flat. Dull. Dead._

Lily started carefully measuring out the wormwood without another word. They carried on in silence for the majority of lesson, with the occasional stilted agreement on 'who does what' in the next step.

_Why is he so silent? What have I done to make him blank me and avoid me all week?_

_He can't be jealous of Liam and me; he doesn't even fancy me anymore, we're just friends._

Lily smiled, in spite of herself, at the thought of Liam. He was just so…wow. The way he kissed her, touched her, made her feel caused her heart to near burst.

Lily cleared her throat; she always did that in awkward situations. James half looked up.

He hadn't looked at her properly all lesson. It was really starting to get on her nerves how off he was with her.

"So can you measure out the Dragon scales next?"

"Fine." _That's it._

"Is that all you've got to say?"

He still didn't look up. "What?"

"That! 'Fine', 'Whatever', 'Alright' etc. etc. Where has James Potter gone and why has he been replaced with such a boring idiot who can't even converse with one of his friends?"

He finally looked up, his eyes blazing with anger, "Maybe I just don't want to talk to, did that ever cross your mind?"

Lily was just as angry now, "Well why the hell not? Or is above an infamous Marauder to explain why he has suddenly had a personality transplant?"

"I don't have to explain anything, to you of all people"

"And what's that suppose to mean."

"You know what I mean."

"Well if I did, I wouldn't have asked!"  
"Well I'm not going to explain the obvious to a stuck-up know-it-all."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak arrogant imbecile."

*RING*

The bell rang signaling lunch, but the Head Boy and Girl stood glaring at each other.

James began to pack up his stuff and walk away.

However Lily followed him of of the class and said in a low dangerous voice, "Is this all because you're jealous of me and Liam? I thought you were better than that."

James' hazel eyes, that were usual full of laughter and warmth, turned cold and full of venom, "Why would I be jealous of some stupid girl who has thrown themselves at a random guy who happens to be the biggest dick in school? You look ridiculous, Lily, everyone knows he is going to fuck you then leave you. Everyone is probably betting how long it takes him to ditch you, and when he does, they will all have a bloody good laugh. Why would I be jealous of that?"

Lily was in shock. James had never been so cruel to her before. She took a step closer to him, "And why would anyone date such a spiteful, immature arsehole, who thinks they are the best thing in the world when in fact they are just scum. Complete and utter scum. You are a bitter, jealous, pathetic excuse for man and I never want to see you again"

Lily then stormed off to her dorm, where she lay on her bed and cried, for the first time in years.

"You said what?!" Sirius was horrified; James had never been so cruel to Lily, ever. Even when she had refused him in front of everyone, he still defended her, still cared for her. Yet now he was throwing away any chance of friendship by being a prize arse.

James stabbed his pie angrily, "I just lost it. She was being so fucking irritating."

"Was she though, Prongs?" Remus tried to reason.

"Are you siding with her?" replied James furiously, "You are backing some goody-two-shoes bitch over your best mate? Thanks for that, Moony, at least I know where your loyalties lie."

As he stood up, Sirius grabbed his arm, "Come on, Prongs. Moony was only trying to help!"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, Prongs, you know we're all on your side, that's why we're trying to help you."

"I don't need your 'help'. I need you to back me up." James started to walk out of the hall, "Screw all of you."

Sirius groaned, "I think I liked it better when he was a gormless loved up git."

James kicked a tree.

_What have I done? _

_I've alienated my friends, been awful to the girl I love and just generally been a prick, all because Lily snogged someone else._

_I'm pathetic. I'm the lowest off all scum. I am a stupid jealous git._

_Who has just ruined his chance at getting the prettiest, funniest, most amazing girl in the world. And for what? The dickhead of the year prize? The joy of dying alone?_

_I've got to sort this out. First, I need to make up with the boys._

"Look, I'm sorry, guys. Especially you Moony, I know you where just trying to help." James had stood in front of his mates apologising for past 5 minutes. He felt shit for taking it out them; this whole mess was down to him, and his stupid feelings.

Remus shook his head, James had always been quick-tempered, but even quicker to apologise. It was one of the things that Remus had always admired in the Quidditch captain.

"Don't worry about it, mate. It's not your fault you're a git." James chucked a cushion at Remus good-naturedly.

_At least my friends don't hate me_

James flopped miserably down on his old bed, "I've really made a mess of things this time."

"Yep. You have well and truly cocked this one up." Sirius smirked at his best friend, "But luckily you have our fabulous company."

James smiled sadly. He loved his friends like brothers; they were family. Nevertheless, he craved Lily's company. She could make his heart feel like it's on fire, yet she could so easily break it. In a sick way, he loved that about her; she had him wrapped around her finger, without even wanting to. There was a time they were friends, it seemed like a millennium rather than a week. He had been so horrible and he loathed himself. Until his dying-day, he would remember the pain in her emerald eyes. Being Head-Boy had been a doorway to friendship with Lily, now he had slammed that door in his own face in a fit of stupid jealously. Nothing could change what he said, unless he owned a time-tuner, (which would be bloody useful) but he could try and be friends with her.

_If I could spend the rest of my life being Lily's friend, I could be happy. I need her in my life someway. She is my oxygen. _


	7. Chapter 7 - Wallowing

**A month later.**

Lily cuddled into Liam, his arm loosely around her shoulder and her head on his chest. She should be happy with just this. Something didn't feel right.

_It's just James' stupid comment. That was weeks ago! Let it go, Liam fancies you and you fancy him. Happily ever after and all that!_

Lily tried desperately to listen to that voice, but doubt started to consume her. Her friends liked him at first; they thought he was cute and sweet. Then they began to hate the way he made Lily sit with his friends, occupied all of her time and secretly flirted with other girls. The worst part was how sad Lily looked constantly. She missed her friends; she missed being on her own; she missed being able to talk to whomever she wanted without risking a jealous tantrum from her boyfriend; most of all she missed James. She couldn't deny that she was bored without his sarcastic comments and funny stories.

Liam could be really sweet, but she couldn't bare his friends or the way he badmouthed her friends for no reason. James never had done that. He had apologise to her after their argument, but she hadn't exactly accepted his apology, unless you count tell someone to 'go jump up their own arse and die' as forgiveness. Lily felt like someone was stabbed her heart every time Liam dragged her away from the Head Boy, "He is trying to break us up! Is that what you want?"

Liam always made her feel like she was boring him when she was talking; James always banished that insecurity by watching her with intense interest. He never checked out other girls when she was with him. He never made her feel worthless. He tried to pressure her.

_You need to stop thinking like this! If you are unhappy with Liam, dump him! But stop comparing him to James. Stop thinking about James Potter all together._

Lily's head felt like it was going to explode with all the conflicting emotions. _Do I like Liam? Do I really hate James, like Liam tells me I should? _

_Wait. Since when am I one of them stupid airhead girlfriends, who just do whatever their possessives arsehole boyfriends want? Is that all I am now? I've abandoned all my friends, ignored their advice and hurt someone who actually cares about me. _

_I deserve to be miserable. _

"Aw, is my little Lily tired? Maybe we should go to bed?" _God, was he always this condescending?_

"Well I'm going back to my dorm, you can do whatever the hell you like."

As Lily went to stand up, Liam grabbed her shoulders roughly, "That's not a very nice way to speak to your boyfriend is it? Say you're sorry. Now."

Lily began to see how awful he really was, her hands shaking with fury, she managed to spit out "Sorry. See you later."

She almost ran back to her dorm, trying desperately not to cry. She felt like such a fool. Why hadn't she seen him for what he was? A stupid, mean, chauvinistic bully.

_Oh god. All I want to do is lie in bed and just die. _

Lily knew she shouldn't be out of bed at 1am, it was after curfew and she was Head Girl. But after lying awake for hours, she had clear her head somehow. Wandering in the dark on her own seemed like the perfect plan.

How did she get into such a mess? She was a complete idiot. James was right; Liam was just using her.

_Urgh. I do hate myself at times._

_Jesus Christ! I am absolutely freezing. This wallowing in self-pity nonsense is a lot colder than I thought. _

_Why is it never this cold on patrols? Or this scary? _

Lily realized why on patrols she was never cold or afraid; she was with James. He always gave her his cloak, plus he was like a human radiator. Also she felt infinitely safe just being near him. She had never even told him of her irrational fear of the dark, yet somehow when she was with him, her usual panic disappeared. Maybe it was his innuendo laced comments and casual flirting, which never bothered her as he flirted with anyone with a pulse and a skirt? Somehow he still managed to be gentlemanly, by holding doors for her and offering her his arm when walking through the ancient castle. James confused her without meaning to.

_Why am I thinking about him so much? I have a boyfriend! Argh. I think I shall just get myself put down to stop all this thinking nonsense. _

Lily was lost, Hogwarts looked so different in the dark. They usually friendly statues looked threatening and terrifying. She was seriously freaked out.

_Bloody hell! My life is just fantastic at the moment. Screw all the people in bed right now, all warm and dreaming away, while I'm freezing my arse off, alone, lost and having a mini emotional breakdown over my idiot boyfriend, some guy I used to hate and my weird mixed up emotions._

Lily punched a wall.

_OH MY GOD I HAVE BROKEN MY HAND_

Lily stumbled around the corridor swearing to herself and cradling her hand.

_Why do they never show you this part in the movies? If they did, I won't have bloody done that! Jesus, my life is just getting better and better. _

She continued along a corridor, she had no idea which one but it was definitely in Hogwarts. She had a feeling it was near the east end of the castle, but really she had no idea.

Then she heard the moaning.

First she thought it was some ghost or Peeves trying to scare her; but another voice began to moan also.

_Excellent. Now some random ghost is sexually harassing me._

She turned the corner and saw something that made her want to punch the wall again.

"Liam?" Her strangled voice silenced the moaning.

Her boyfriend turned to face her, his trousers around his ankles and arms still up the shirt of some girl she couldn't make out.

He smiled at Lily, "Hi babes. I'm a bit busy right now. Give me a minute."

Her hands began to shake; a red mist seemed to descend over her.

"GIVE YOU A MINTUTE? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she screamed furiously, "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE SHAGGING SOMEONE ELSE AND ASKE ME TO GIVE YOU A MINTUTE? ARE YOU HIGH OOF INHALING TO MUCH OF THAT SKANK'S PERFUME?"

Liam's face fell.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE START TRYING TO ACT ALL INNOCENT! YOU ARE FOUL. YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL AFTER BEING HIT WITH MULTIPLE BRICKS COVERED IN NAILS AND BROKEN GLASS! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME? WE ARE SO OVER!"

Liam tried to reason with her rushing forward, which would have made Lily laugh if she hadn't been so furious, "Come on babes. You can't break up with me. We're-"

"That is where you are wrong." Lily had stopped shouting, her voice deadly and low, "There is so "we". I can break up with you; I was considering dumping your sorry arse anyway and now I definitely will. We are finished, done, fini. Have fun with your whore, babes."

The word 'babes' dripped with murderous sarcasm, like livid icicles. Lily turned on her heel and walked round the corner, trying to look as collected as possible. However, as soon as she was out of sight and earshot, she ran. She didn't know where, but she had to run. Tears were threatening to break free, running stopped them falling. She just kept running. Until she ran into something tall and solid.

"Lily?" She looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes, full of confusion and concern.

Lily burst into tears.

James wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. He stroked her hair slowly, as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, thoroughly soaking his shirt. She was shaking and was only remaining standing thanks his strong arms.

They stood locked in an embrace for what felt like an eternity to James, worrying what had made strong, unbreakable Lily break down.

Lily crying slowed slightly, she began to take teary breaths.

James rubbed soothing circles on back, he whispered into her ear, "Lily, tell me what's wrong, please."

She tried to talk, but all that came out was a pathetic sob.

"I am so sorry for everything I said, I was wrong. Did you hear that? I've just admitted I was wrong. Me, James Potter! Please tell me what happened." She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"You weren't wrong." She mumbled into his shirt, which was covered in her tears.

"What? Of course I was wrong. I was a complete dick to you, and I am so sorry for that, but-"

"You were right about Liam. Well…I'm…he…I've just caught him cheating on me." She buried her face once more into his chest, wishing for the ground to swallow her up.

"Oh, Lily. Lily…" James hugged her even closer, wishing he could take her pain away.

"He asked me…to give me a minute!" she spluttered in fury.

"He what?" James' hand began to curl in to fists.

_I am going to kill that bastard. No one does that to my Lily. Bloody no one. _

"How could he…after…why- I"

"Shh, don't worry about that-that complete dickhead. He isn't worth your tears. You-you are worth a thousand of him and whoever she is." He rocked her back and forward and rubbed the bottom of her back, trying to ignore his pain at her sorrow. His heart ached, the girl, who had broken his heart, had her heart broken too. When she hurt, so did he. James loved Lily with all his heart and as he held her face, softly brushing way her tears, he forgot their past fights and hurtful words, and kissed her forehead lovingly. He lead her back to their dormitory, laid her on her bed and held her close to him, long after she had fallen asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8 - Revenge

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter and the last one! Thank you for all of your follows and stuff! (I think I am going to try and write another chapter this week but it might end up being Sunday again ) Love you all (if you fancy following a crazy person, my twitter is mac_beau_07 ) xxxx**

_Bloody hell. I haven't slept that well in ages. _

Lily slowly opened her eyes, everything looked different this morning. Her curtains were open, she was sprawled on top of her duvet, she was still in her robes and her bag was already packed at the end of her bed.

_What the hell is going on? I better not be sleepwalking again. _

_Oh wait._

Memories of the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks. She groaned out loud, she felt like a total fool.

"Morning, Lily."

Lily turned so quickly that she nearly broke her neck. James leaned against her doorframe, smiling at her.

_I am so embarrassed. Why did he have to be the one to see me when I was a complete hysterical wreck? Jesus, he must think I'm a crazy, unstable freak._

"Hi, James." She could feel herself blush, "Thank you for last night. Erm, sorry for being…you know…I'm sorry…I was a bit…yeah…sorry if I freaked you out."

James sat down next to her, reaching for her hand, "Lily. You don't need to apologise for anything. And why would I stay with you all night if you freaked me out?"

_He stayed all night? Oh my god._

"You stayed with me?" She could hear her voice tremble, but had no idea why.

He squeezed her hand gently, "Of course, you needed a friend and if you'll have me, I'll be that friend. Always."

Lily hugged him, surprising them both.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Lily." He began to stand up, "I'll wait for you to get ready, and then we'll go to breakfast."

Lily nodded, trying to push her fears away.

_What if Liam tries to talk to me? What if he's there with her? How will she tell everyone? This is such a mess. _

_First thing. Look as hot as possible._

_That wasn't too hard. Just be her friend, it's what she needs right now. _

James tried to ignore the pain Lily had caused him; she was hurting more right now. How was he supposed to control himself when he saw that bastard Fairclough? His hands shook in fury just with the thought of his smug face.

_I'd love to hex that look of his bloody face._

No! He had to be calm. Revenge is best served on the Quidditch pitch, and luckily the Hufflepuff match was this weekend. Serves Fairclough right, he deserves to get his arse kicked.

"Sorry I took so long! I'm ready to go!" Lily yelled as she waltzed down the stairs.

_Shit. How is it possible to look that fit? It must be illegal. _

James smiled, trying not to stare, "Off we go then. Ready to face him?"

Her perfect smile faltered slightly, then reappeared, even brighter than before.

"He's the one in the wrong. He cheated on me and made me feel like hell. I've done nothing wrong here; he's not worth me tears."

"Wise words." James smiled gently as he took her bag off her shoulder.

"A lovely wise Head Boy told me that; while I sobbed considerably, probably ruining his top." She winked mischievously, almost skipping out of the portrait hole.

"This Head Boy seems very intelligent and exceedingly handsome. I think he seems quite a catch." James replied in a mock serious tone.

"Oh he is. I can barely control myself." Her eyes twinkling cheekily, "But I'm pretty sure he's gay."

James pouted his lip like a petulant child, "Come on Lily! Why did you have to ruin the game? We were having so much fun."

Lily laughed. _God I love making her laugh. _"Yeah, I'm sure you loved getting complimented, stroking your ego."

"Who doesn't love that? I think it should be a legal requirement!"

"What? That everyone must stroke James Potter's enormous ego every single day?"

"Now, with policies like that, you could be the next Minister of Magic. You'll have my vote."

Lily's laughter suddenly stopped. They had reached the Great hall. She began to bit her lip, unable to move any further forward.

He ran his hand down her face, tilting her chin so she looked into his eyes. "Hey, what happened to my fierce, sassy Lily? You've done nothing wrong, he should be the one nervous to face you. Walk in there with your head high, he's not worth it."

She slowly began to smile again. Then, straightening her skirt, her head held high, walked into Hall, smiling at James's reassuring face.

_Focus on just getting to the table. Mary and Marlene are there. Walk towards them. Ignore everyone else._

"Lily!" Mary squealed, "OMG, we haven't had breakfast together in ages!"

"I know and I'm really sorry for ditching you guys so much. I love you all." Lily hugged her two friends, feeling awful about how she'd treated them.

They looked confused at her apology, Marlene rubbed Lily's arm caringly, "Don't worry about it. Are you alright? I mean, you have just walked in with James?"

Lily nodded, reaching for a muffin, "I'm not great really, but me and James are good now."

"Well that's great news!" Mary clapped her hands together, "But…what about Liam?"

"We're over. I caught him cheating on me last night."

Lily's best friends looked completely shell shocked.

Mary suddenly looked murderous, "Merlin, he's coming over. Let me kick him in the balls. No one does that to my bestfriend!"

Lily tried to laugh, but her voice had stopped working.

_Breath. Breath. He is the one in the wrong here._

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, "Hi there, babes."

"Babes? Really?" Her voice was harsh and cold, also a bit louder than she intended it to be.

Liam tried to turn her around to face him. However Lily swatted his rough hands away, "God, Liam. Stop embarrassing yourself and go and sit down. You are pathetic."

She didn't even turn around to look at him; she just continued to eat her muffin.

"Lily, you don't have to be like this. Come on babes."

"You know what I'm a bit busy right now. So why don't you leave me the hell along?" Her hands began to shake with anger and hurt.

"Babe, please. You're being ridiculous-"

Before Lily could go into a screaming rant about how he ripped her heart out and was now acting like it was no big deal, a warm hand rubbed against her arms. "Lily, do you want to walk with us to History of Magic?"

The Marauders stood there smiling at her, almost daring Liam to hassle Lily in their presence. Liam's face drained of colour. _Coward._ Lily grinned, ignoring Liam completely, took James arm and said, "I'll see you later, girls."

Sirius smirked at Lily's cool manner and waved enthusiastically at the terrified Hufflepuff.

Lily could tell the Marauders were tying to make her feel better and she loved them all for it. History of Magic was the best lesson to pass notes, as Professor Binns never notice anything. Sirius kept making hilarious suggestive remarks, causing James to hit him with various objects and Remus to shake his head, laughing madly. Peter spent most of the lesson getting pelted with flying things, most that had the label 'Lots of Love Padfoot' on them. Lily, at one point, was laughing so hard at James attacking Sirius with a shoe; she had to ask to go to the loo, as she thought she was actually going to wet herself. That awfully confused poor Professor Binns.

Suddenly a note landed on her desk. It read, 'Need to talk.'

"What?" Lily turned to face James and Sirius.

"I've been thinking, my darling Ginger." _Growl._

"Careful you don't hurt yourself." James laughed

"SOD OFF. Anyway, you need to get Fairclough back."

James hit Sirius with a textbook, "God you are such an insensitive prick! She's just dumped him!"

"Exactly! She needs to humiliate him, make him sorry for what he's done! She already achieved phase 1 and 2!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate, dear?"

"Well, its obvious you've tried to look fit today, which you have definitely achieved." James hit him again. "Come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed her extra short skirt, more makeup and the extra open buttons?" Another attack from James, this time a roll of parchment. "And you were so cold to him this morning, by the way well done on that. So you are ready to humiliate the bastard!"

"Merlin, Sirius. Leave Lily alone. She might not be ready to-"

"No, James. I think I need to make him feel like hell. Call it a final exorcism."

Remus nodded, "Maybe it would be good to have a definite finish to it all. Cut all ties with him. 'Cos he doesn't deserve you, Lil."

"Bravo, Moony! Jolly well said" Sirius joked in a posh voice, causing Lily to giggle again.

James groaned, and in desperation said "Come on Pete, you agree with me, don't you?"

"Actually, I think it would be good for Lily, and really hilarious."

"Brilliant, so I'm overruled. Fine then. Do you have a plan?"

Lily smirked, with a very Marauder twinkle in her eye, "Well I may have a plan."

Some people use their free period to study. Lily Evans, the goody-two shoes Head Girl, would usually be found in the library doing her homework, studying passionately or doing extra coursework, to 'get ahead'.

However this particular study period, she spent it with a particularly troublesome group of boys, plotting revenge on her…its weird to say 'ex' so soon, the boys just referred to him as 'that bastard Faiclough', even mild-mannered Remus.

Lily was ready to for this. She wasn't usually vindictive, but she felt like she had to do something. He wasn't getting away with the way he treated her. She was going to be the best thing he never had. Lily was in a Beyoncé/feminist/girl power mode, ready to kick Liam's arse for treating her so badly and breaking her heart.

***RING***

"Right, that means it's lunchtime. You ready, Lily?" James looked deep into her eyes, trying to make sure this is what she wanted to do. Lily had a look of steeled determination in her eyes that made him sure of her decision, "Ok, off we go then. To the Hall."

They walked toward the Hall in a movie style strut, that really deserved a slow-motion effect, a wind-machine and some dramatic music.

"Oi! Lily! Wait!" _This was not part of the plan. He was supposed to talk to me later._

James and Sirius noticed Lily's panic and shared a look that obviously said "Prank Virgin". Lily saw this and glared.

Liam grabbed Lily's arm and spun her around to face him, "You are going to talk to me." James made some noise that was somewhere between growling and a strangled lion.

"You want to talk, do you?" The crowd going to lunch sensed drama and began to form a circle around the couple.

"Yes, about last night, it wasn't what you thought it was!"

"Really?" Lily's laugh was hard and sarcastic, "Of course it wasn't. So you weren't shagging some random slut? And you didn't ask me to give you a minute? Is that not true, darling? Were you just comparing notes?"

Everyone laughed

"You think you can just cheat on me, get caught and say you are busy? I can't tell if you're deluded or just incredibly stupid? You treat women like dirt, and I cannot believe I put up with it. Liam, 'babes', you are a chauvinistic, egotistical, stupid, rude bully. So I am very glad to inform you once more that we are over. Luck for me, as after last night, you're not are well-endowed as you brag that you are." Lily wiggled her pinky, causing everyone laugh, especially the Marauders. Liam looked like he wanted to hit her.

"Why don't you run along now, back to your whore? Maybe you should look at the little decoration I've made for the Front Entrance? I'm sure it will be a welcome puncture to your enormous ego. Have a nice life, you arsehole."

Lily began to walk away, however she heard Liam mutter "Frigid bitch!"

So she turned around and punched him, breaking his nose.

_That was worth it._


End file.
